


Now and forever

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by The Flash, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, wedding vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: "You don't think that you're a good man, Dean Winchester. But you saved me in so many ways and you're the greatest man I know."





	Now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)!

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, sunshine."

"When I pulled you out of hell I loved you before I even knew what the word 'love' meant. And when I came back from purgatory and I had given up on me, you were there for me. You don't think that you're a good man, Dean Winchester. But you saved me in so many ways and you're the greatest man I know.  
You've always been there for me, as a friend, as a partner, as the love of my life. And I know no matter what new challenges we have to face or how difficult things will become we will always have each other. You're my home, Dean. And I promise you that I will love you with all I have. I will never leave you or let you go. I promise you that I will always be by your side. Now and forever."


End file.
